The invention relates generally to systems and methods for selecting and presenting advertisements to one or more users. In particular, the described systems and methods select advertisements for a specific user based on content contained in video data being viewed by the user as well as the user's interaction with the viewed video data.
Traditional advertising in video programs, such as broadcast television programs, provides several advertisements placed before, during and after the program content. Typically, each viewer of the program views the same advertisements positioned at the same location with respect to the program content. Although traditional advertisements may attempt to align with the interests of an “average” viewer, these types of advertisements are not targeted to specific viewers or the real-time interests of the viewers. Instead, these traditional advertisements are intended for a general viewing audience.
Traditional advertisements in video programs that are intended for an “average” viewer are typically less effective because many viewers have no interest in the content of the advertisement. Additionally, viewers' interests may change from one day to the next, such that an advertisement which is effective for a particular viewer on one day may not be effective for that same viewer on another day. Thus, traditional advertisements in video programs have limited effectiveness in converting viewers into customers of the product or service advertised.
Throughout the description, similar reference numbers may be used to identify similar elements.